A Fake Love Note
by idkgirl27
Summary: Butters has something to give to Kyle, it's a folded up piece of paper that reads: "I am a f** for you. Love, Butters" Kyutters ish
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Well, I really should be working on my multi chap fic but I really wanted to write this so I did.**

**Maybe one day I'll stop procrastinating….**

**Anyways please read and please enjoy :)**

He picked up his speed as he made his way down the hallways trying his best to distance himself from the boy following and calling out to him.

"Kyle, w-wait I gotta show ya s-somethin'!"

For a moment it seemed as if he might just escape because the sounds of the other boy's footsteps are starting to fade out. Without much thought Kyle makes a turn only to find himself at a dead-end.

"Shit."

The red head turned back meeting his blonde pursuer face to face.

"Oh, jeez, Kyle, I th-thought I'd never catch up to ya. I kept callin' and callin' but ya mustn't have heard me."

"What do you want Butters?"

Kyle didn't bother to try and hide his distain. He didn't really have a problem with Butters but he had a major problem with the blonde's overweight friend.

The same overweight friend that had been talking to Butters right before Kyle had walked by them. Kyle had only given them a quick glance that turned into a big mistake as Cartman began calling him over. Thinking nothing of it Kyle had continued to walk past. Now Cartman may have been too lazy to chase after the red head himself but luckily for him as always his minion was ready to do the chasing.

Butters reached into his pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper and held it out, "Um, here. Th-this is for you…"

Kyle's eyes dropped to the paper before looking back up at Butters. "Did Cartman tell you to give that to me?"

The blonde's knuckles grinded against each other as his eyes shifted. "N-no. Of course not! I'm, uh, just supposed to g-give this to ya." Butters bit down on his bottom lip and settled his gaze to the floor.

"Whatever." Kyle sighed as he unfolded the note and read it. The hand writing was instantly recognizable.

**_I am a fag for you._**

**_ Love, Butters_**

It was obvious to Kyle that it wasn't the boy in front of him who had written it but Eric Cartman definitely wanted it to seem that way.

Kyle crumpled up the paper before handing it back over, "You really need to stop doing everything that fatass tells you to."

"Huh?" The blonde tilted his head and burrowed his brows. He quickly unwrinkled the paper to read it for himself. His lips went into a slight pout before he looked back up. "Well, th-this here is just plain silly. If I like liked you then I woulda just t-told ya."

"Butters, that's not really what I mean…."

"Then what's the pr-problem?"

"Well, aren't you at least a little mad that he made you look gay?"

Butters narrows his eyes at the question but failed to look even slightly threatening. "Wh-what's wrong with bein' gay?"

"Nothing! Just… don't you get tired of him pulling all these pranks on you?"

The pout on Butters face is replaced with a grin, "Oh, I was only messin' with ya Kyle. I know that ya ain't got a problem with gay people. Anyways ya shouldn't take Eric too seriously. He's only j-jokin' 'cause he gets bored real easily."

Kyle returns the grin with a half-hearted smile, "Sure…"

"Aw, come on, Kyle! This j-joke ain't even all that mean. I'm sure you'd make a gr-great boyfriend!"

There's a slight blush on Kyle's cheeks as he takes in the compliment. "Wait, what?"

Somehow Butters' smile grows even more at the red head's bashfulness, "I'm just bein' honest with ya. You're real nice, you've got a great sense of humor, and you're awful smart. Also I gotta admit that you are pr-pretty cute."

Kyle has never been good at receiving compliments and this many in a row is starting to really make his face burn.

"Uh, th-thanks?"

Butters' smile recedes a bit as he lowers his head and looks at Kyle through his bangs, "I understand you m-might be a lil' sore after readin' that fake love note and all-"

"Why would I be?"

"Well, 'cause you must have thought that I like liked ya and I'm real s-sorry, Kyle, for gettin' your hopes up but I ain't interested in ya like th-that."

Kyle's taken aback by the situation and is at a loss of words as to what to say next. "Oh, um, okay…."

"But…." The blonde lifts his head up and Kyle can't explain it but there's something different in his eyes. "I'll let ya kiss me. It m-might help ya get over me and I d-don't mind."

The red head is seemingly frozen and can only watch as Butters moves closer, gets up on his tippy toes and gives him a peck on the lips.

Kyle only blushes in silence and Butters giggles a bit as he raises his hand to caress Kyle's cheek for a moment. "I hope that h-helps get me off of your m-mind, Kyle. I really oughtta go now. M-maybe we'll see each other tomorrow or somethin'?"

Butters turns and leaves with a smile on his face.

**_Oh, I sure hope that helped him. Poor, Kyle. It must be hard likin' someone who doesn't like ya back…._**

As the blonde finally disappears around the corner Kyle is finally able to get his voice back. His blush fades and a look of frustration plays across his face as he replays everything in his head, "What the fuck?"

**A/N: So here's the thing, what you just read is the official fic and is honestly how it should end.**

**However, since I am a whiny lil fangirl I couldn't just leave this where it should be left off. I just had to explore a little more.**

**So the next chapter isn't really 'official' or anything but was purely written for my enjoyment.**

**Feel free to read on but im warning that the next chapter is a bit unnecessary…..**

**Anyways thanks for reading 3**


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly when Butters gets back to his locker Cartman is still there leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face, "How'd it go with jew boy?"

Butters offers up a smile as he opens his locker and puts his stuff away. "Oh, well, Eric, he didn't really appreciate your lil' note…"

Laughter spills out of the brunette and he has to stop to catch his breath before he can continue. "Did he read the note? I wish I could've seen his reaction! He must shit himself thinking you had a fucking crush on him or wait was he happy?! I bet he was fucking over the moon thinking that someone actually liked his sorry jew ass!"

"Why would he, um, 'shit himself' if I l-liked him?"

Cartman's eyes wander up and down Butters' body as he thinks of the best way to say it.

"Well, 'cause you're really fucking gay, maybe even gayer than Kyle."

Butters turns his head to look at his so-called 'friend', "Eric, I already t-told ya to stop makin' fun of my s-sexuality."

"Calm your tits, Butters. This wasn't even about you at all, this was about embarrassing Kyle."

The blonde boy sighed as he closed his locker and turned to face Cartman. He ran a hand through his blonde locks and looked back up with the beginning of yet another smile. "Well, I guess it was pretty fun an' all gettin' to see Kyle get all fl-flustered….. Actually Kyle really got embarrassed when I st-started complimentin' him and tellin' him why he'd make a good b-boyfriend."

"Dumbass probably got the most love he'll ever get thanks to your note. Shit, I bet he's probably going to get it laminated and celebrate now that he finally got his first love note."

"Oh, I don't know 'bout all that, Eric. He didn't even keep it." Butters goes to his pocket to show paper to Cartman. "See, he gave it right b-back to me. I think he did feel a lil' sad that it was a fake but I made it up to him."

Cartman scowls at the smaller boy in front of him and crosses his arms over his chest. "Why the fuck did you have to go and 'make up for it'?! You should've left him fucking miserable. What did you even do anyways?"

"Nothin' much. I just kissed him. He was awful quiet 'bout it but I really think he liked it. His face was all r-red an' everythin'!"

The brunette's face goes blank as he processes what he just heard. He's undecided on how to react. Part of him wants to laugh at the fact that the faggiest kid in school and the jew rat locked lips but the other half…..

"You…. You kissed him?"

The corners of Butters' lips start to curve downwards at his friend's expression. "Well, yeah. Wh-what's wrong with that Eric?"

Cartman regains his composure and straightens up, "Nothing's wrong! It's just that that's, uh, gay and shit."

"Eric, stop makin' jokes 'bout me bein' gay!"

"If you want me to stop maybe you should stop kissing all these fucking guys for no reason!"

Butters paused for a moment looking to see Cartman starting to get actually angry at him.

"Eric, are you…" A sly smile spreads across Butters' face before he continues. "Are you jealous?"

"Wh-what?!"

Cartman's voice breaks and he backs up from Butters only to meet the wall behind him.

"It's 'kay if you are, Eric, but there's no need to be."

The brunette's mixed feelings only worsen and he struggles to find the right things to say.

"What are talking about? There's no fucking way that I'd ever be jealous of that jewish bitch!"

Butters raises his index finger and points it towards Cartman's face. "Now, Eric, I understand that you might be upset 'cause I k-kissed Kyle an' all but that's no reason to be mean. Anyways if ya want to kiss me too then I'll let ya."

Cartman makes an odd choking sound but makes no attempts to move closer to the blonde.

So once again it's Butters who initiates it. He moves closer and gets on his tippy toes but stops short of Cartman's lips.

"Since you weren't bein' very nice earlier I'm only gonna give ya a lil' kiss."

The blonde's head tilts slightly and he presses his lips against Cartman's cheek which is reddening.

As Butters pulls back Cartman's eyes drop to the floor.

"Goddammit, Butters."

**THE END**

**A/N: I know, I know!**

**I'm terrible but my undying love for Buttman demanded it be done!**

**After I finished the first chapter I wanted to see what happens with Eric.**

**I couldn't resist the temptation and I'll leave you all now with shame…**

**Hopefully next time I come back I'll actually be updating my old fics instead of posting one shots.**

**I love Kyutters. I really do they're so cute together 3**

**I have a couple more ideas for Kyutters one shots so maybe one day I'll actually write and post them.**

**I like Butters in this fic though. He thinks he's hot stuff and honestly… he is.**

**So yeah I'll cya some other time!**

**Thanks for reading 3**


End file.
